Ha-chan/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art KotohaToei.png|Hanami Kotoha's official profile on Toei Animation website FeliceToei.png|Cure Felice's official profile on Toei Animation website KotohaAsahi.png|Kotoha's profile from TV Asahi's website Img cahra-default.png|Cure Felice's official profile from TV Asahi website Cure Felice's header.png|Cure Felice's header from Toei Animation website Ha-chan Toei.jpg|Ha-chan's official profile on Toei Animation website 01_img01.jpg|Ha-chan's official profile on Toei Animation website Ha-chan Asahi.png|Baby Ha-chan's official profile on TV Asahi website img_chara3.png|Toddler Ha-chan's official profile on Toei Animation website Ha-chanGrowthAsahi.png|Ha-chan's stages from TV Asahi's website FeliceAlexandrite.png|Official profile of Cure Felice in her Alexandrite Style KotohaMovieProfile.png|Kotoha/Cure Felice's official movie profile Cure Felice in her Alexandrite Style official art from Toei Website.png|Cure Felice in her Alexandrite Style official art from Toei Website Screenshots Ha-chan Ha-chan is Born in Marai's hands.png|Ha-chan in Mirai's hands !008.jpg|Ha-chan crying Ha-chan's second stage.png|Ha-chan's second stage Ha-chan crying.jpg|Ha-chan crying in episode 6 Riko feeds Ha-chan.jpg|Ha-chan being fed by Riko Mofurun playing Ha-chan.png|Ha-chan playing with Mofurun Riko going with Mirai.png|Ha-chan on Riko's shoulder Mofurun hug Ha-chan.png|Ha-chan hugging Mofurun Ha-chan goes after close i mean crow.png|Ha-chan goes after the crow Ha-chan and Moforun finding the cures in public.png|Ha-chan and Mofurun find Cures in public Ha-chan defend Mofurun.png|Ha-chan defends Mofurun Ha-chan 3rd stage.png|Ha-chan's third stage Ha-Chan Finds Rico getting Ready For School.png|Ha-chan finds Riko getting ready for school. Ha-chan Talking inside the Smart Linklebook.png|Ha-chan talking inside the Linkle Smartbook. p_01_l.png|Ha-chan Admired Ha-Chan_With_Linkle_Stones_In_Episode_15.jpg|Hachan with almost all of the Linkle Stones MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 1.jpg|Ha-chan as a snowman MTPC16 Ha-Chan Form Change 2.jpg|Ha-chan as a dragon MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 3.jpg|Ha-chan as a Rajin MTPC15 Ha-Chan using her Power Form3.jpg|Rajin Ha-chan on a rain cloud MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 4.jpg|Ha-chan as a astronaut MTPC15 Ha-Chan using her power Form4.jpg|Ha-chan using her tractor beam on baseball MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 5.jpg|Ha-chan as a harpie MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 6.jpg|Ha-chan as a wolf MTPC15 Students notices Ha-Chan.jpg|Ha-chan as a mermaid Hachanunicornform.jpg|Ha-chan as a unicorn MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 8.jpg|Ha-chan as a unicorn flying with pigeons Ha-chan_in_picture.png|A blurry Ha-chan in group picture Ha-Chan Using her Powers.png|Ha-chan using the Linkle Smartbook to chant power. Ha-Chan Powering Up Sapphire Smartish.png|Ha-Chan powering up Sapphire Smartish. Ha-chan inside the Linkle Smartbook.jpg|Ha-chan sleeping inside the Linkle Smartbook Ha-Chan Episode 21.png|Ha-chan inside the Linkle Smartbook surrounded by a green aura Flashback of Ha-chan eating shaved ice.jpg|Ha-chan in a flashback in episode 25 when she ate ice Kotoha remembers when she was young.jpg|Ha-chan in a flashback in episode 33 when Riko and Mirai took care of her Girlsinriver.jpg|Ha-chan with her friends in the river Hanami Kotoha Ha-Chan Final Stage.jpg|Ha-chan in her final stage Grown up Ha-Chan.jpg|Close-up of grown-up Ha-chan Kotoha holding the Linkle Smarbook.png|Kotoha holding the Linkle Smartbook Kotoha about to transform.png|Kotoha about to transform Riko questioning Kotoha.png|Kotoha being question by Riko Kotoha reveals herself.jpg|Kotoha reveals herself to Mirai and Riko Kotoha hugging Mirai and Riko.png|Kotoha hugging Mirai and Riko Kotoha after eating the strawberry melon bread.jpg|Kotoha after eating the strawberry melon bread Riko thinking how to explain the situation.png|Kotoha hearing how Riko can explain the situation Kotoha forgots she can't fly anymore.png|Kotoha forgets she can't fly anymore Riko returns Kotoha the Linkle Smartbook.png|Kotoha getting the Linkle Smartbook back from Riko Kotoha flying with Mirai.png|Kotoha flying with Mirai Riko telling Kotoha she can't make a Magic Broom.png|Kotoha about to make a Magic Broom while Riko tells her can't make one Kotoha drew a broom.png|Kotoha using the stylus to draw a broom Riko suprised Kotoha was able to make a Magic Broom.png|Kotoha made her broom surprising Riko Kotoha don't know how to fly her broom.png|Kotoha doesn't know how to fly her broom Kotoha can't transform.png|Kotoha unable to transform Kotoha protect the Cures.png|Kotoha protecting Miracle and Magical Kotoha talking to Kochou.png|Kotoha talking to Kochou through Magic Crystal Kyoko agrees to let Kotoha live with them.png|Kotoha happy to be able to live with Mirai and Riko Kotoha sleeping with Mirai.png|Kotoha sleeps with Mirai Koroha happy for having her room.png|Kotoha is very happy for getting her own room Kotoha about to help Daikichi using magic.png|Kotoha is about to use magic to help Daikichi Riko telling Kotoha not to use magic in front of Mirai's family.png|Kotoha being told by Riko not to use magic in front of Mirai's family Kotoha made necklaces for the Cures and Mofurun.png|Kotoha makes necklaces for the Cures and Mofurun Kotoha's face pressed up against the window.jpg|Kotoha's face pressed against the window so she can see the ocean Kotoha in the car.jpg|Kotoha in the car Mirai and Kotoha excited.jpg|Mirai and Kotoha are excited Kotoha excited about shaved ice.jpg|Kotoha is excited about trying shaved ice Kotoha sees that store is closed.jpg|Kotoha is upset that she can't try the shaved ice Kotoha talking to Mirai.jpg|Riko watches as Kotoha talks to Mirai Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Kana.jpg|Mirai covering up what Kotoha said to Kana Mirai, Kotoha and Mofurun landing in the water.jpg|Kotoha lands in the water with Mirai and Mofurun Kotoha with her wand.jpg|Kotoha about to cast magic with her Linkle Smartbook stylus Kotoha waving with Mofurun.jpg|Kotoha waves as Mofurun sits on her shoulder Mirai,Kotoha and Riko getting told off from Kyoko.jpg|Kotoha gets scolded by Mirai's mother Kotoha looking upset.jpg|Kotoha is upset Kotoha enjoys the shaved ice.jpg|Kotoha is about to dig into the shaved ice Kotoha with some ice on her top lip.jpg|Kotoha realizes she has shaved ice on her lip Kotoha wakes up from her dream.jpg|Kotoha wakes up from her dream Kotoha in her pajamas.jpg|Kotoha in her pajamas Kotoha in the kitchen.jpg|Kotoha in the kitchen Kotoha cracks an egg.jpg|Kotoha cracks an egg Kotoha covering her mouth.jpg|Kotoha covering her mouth Kotoha watching the cookies in the oven.jpg|Kotoha watching the cookies in the oven Kotoha is smiling.jpg|Kotoha is smiling Kotoha is about to leave.jpg|Kotoha is about to leave Kotoha is walking.jpg|Kotoha is walking Kotoha running in an alley.jpg|Kotoha running in an alley way Kotoha pulls Mofurun's cheeks.jpg|Kotoha pulls Mofurun's cheeks Kotoha and Mofurun sitting on a bench.jpg|Kotoha and Mofurun sitting on a bench Kotoha eating one of her cookies.jpg|Kotoha eating one of her cookies Kotoha trapped in the cage.jpg|Kotoha is trapped in the cage Kotoha starts to cry as Miracle and Magical get hurt.jpg|Kotoha starts to cry as the two Cures get hurt Kotoha watches the girls fight.jpg|Kotoha watches the girls from the cage Kotoha watches the girls in amazement.jpg|Kotoha watches the two Cures in amazement Kotoha holds her glowing Smartbook with determination.jpg|Kotoha holds her Linkle Smartbook with determination Mirai and Riko grab sad Kotoha's hands.jpg|Mirai and Riko hold Kotoha's hands Kotoha raises their hands in the hair.jpg|Kotoha raises their hands in the hair Ha-chan walks with Riko, Mirai and Mofurun.jpg|Kotoha walks with Mirai, Riko and Mofurun Kotoha drawing her school uniform.png|Kotoha drawing her school uniform Kotoha's Magic Scholl uniform.png|Kotoha's Magic School uniform Kotoha and Mofurun enjoying their food.png|Kotoha and Mofurun enjoy their food Kotoha and Riko breaking through the barier.png|Kotoha and Riko breaking through the barrier MHTP 30.png|Kotoha is surprised by the pentagram Kotoha's hair is ruined.jpg|Emily's magic creates a strange hair style for Kotoha Kotoha impressed by her weird hair.jpg|Kotoha is impressed by the afro Mirai, Kotoha, Mofurun and Riko look at Jun's paiting.jpg|Kotoha looks at Mirai and Riko who are looking a Jun's painting Kotoha casts a spell on Mirai and Riko.jpg|Kotoha casts a spell to turn Mirai and Riko into ballet swans Kotoha is upset about her magic.jpg|Kotoha is upset about why she can use magic without learning how too first Mirai and Riko gaze up at the sky.jpg|Kotoha looks at the floor The gilrs glare at Labut.jpg|Kotoha glares at Labut The three girls on the train.jpg|Kotoha is on the train with Mirai, Riko and Mofurun The girls see the madrins.jpg|Kotoha sees the mandarins Riko tells the girls that they are trapped.jpg|Kotoha looks at Riko Feice remembers the past.jpg|Kotoha remembers her past The Alexandrite enters their hearts.jpg|The Linkle Stone Alexandrite enters Kotoha's chest 12 objects float above the girls heads.jpg|Kotoha watches the twelve objects float above Mirai's head Kotoha in her uniform.jpg|Kotoha in her regular school uniform in episode 32 Kotoha shows up in the Tsunagi School uniform.png|Kotoha in her school uniform Kotoha wakes up early for school.png|Kotoha wakes up early for school Mirai and Riko are tired because Kotoha woke them up early.png|Mirai and Riko exhausted after Kotoha woke them early Kotoha follows the boys.png|Kotoha watching the boys The three girls watch the boys practice soccer.png|Kotoha watching the boys with Mirai and Riko The picture of when Ha-chan had caused mischief.png|Painting of Ha-chan causing mischief Flashback to when Ha-chan caused mischief.png|Flashback of mermaid Ha-chan causing mischief Ha-chan introduces herself to the class.png|Kotoha introduces herself Baseball Ha-chan.jpg|Kotoha playing baseball Kotoha scores a homerun.png|Kotoha hits a home run Kotoha is sad that the day is almost over.png|Kotoha upset that the day is almost over Kotoha asks if she can help Souta.png|Kotoha asks if she could help Souta A pile of boys appear before Kotoha.png|A pile of boys appear before Kotoha Kotoha runs towards Souta with the ball.png|Kotoha runs towards Souta with the ball Souta tackles the ball off her.png|Souta tackles the ball off of Kotoha Kotoha performs a spell on the soccer ball.png|Kotoha casts a spell on the ball Kotoha stands on the moving ball.png|Kotoha stands on the moving ball Souta is amazed by her soccer skills.png|Souta is amazed at Kotoha's soccer skills The three girls cheer Souta on.png|The girls cheering Souta on The three girls cheer in happiness.png|The girls cheering happily Last scene of episode 32.jpg|Kotoha standing on top of the rolling soccer ball Mirai and Kotoha notice Lian with Mofurun.jpg|Kotoha watches Lian play with Mofurun with Mirai Mirai and Kotoha excited by Lian's stones.jpg|Kotoha is interested in what Lian will show her and the others Lian showing everyone the stones he collected.jpg|Kotoha looks at Lian's stones Lian interracts with the Asahina family.jpg|Kotoha at the Asahina's dining table The three girls talk to Kochou.jpg|Kotoha listens to Kochou The girls are surprised.jpg|Kotoha is surprised by what Riko's father said Mirai dementrates what happened when she met Riko.jpg|Kotoha watches as Mirai demonstrates what happened when she met Riko for the first time Lian asks the girls some questions.jpg|Kotoha stands there as Lian questions her and the others Kotoha, Lian and Daikichi watch a father and daughter.jpg|Kotoha watches a little girl learn how to ride a bike Kotoha hopes the girl can ride the bike well.jpg|Kotoha prays that the girl will do well Daikichi tells Lian not to worry.jpg|Kotoha watches the girl as Daikichi tells Lian not to worry Kotoha protects Mirai and Riko.jpg|Kotoha protects Mirai and Riko Mirai, Kotoha, Mofrun and the Magical Crystal watch from above.jpg|Kotoha watches Riko speak with her father Mirai, Kotoha are schoked by what Kochou said.jpg|Kotoha looks up at Kochou Mirai and co. walk to school.png|Kotoha walks to school with Mirai, Riko and Mofurun Mayumi hides behind Mirai as crush walks past.png|Kotoha watches Mayumi's crush as Mayumi hides behind Mirai Mirai, Riko and Kotoha suggest it is love.png|Mirai, Riko and Kotoha suggest that Mayumi is in love Kana approaches the goup.png|Kotoa looks up as Kana approaches the group asking about the "witch" Kana is proud of her idea.png|Kotoha laughs at how Kana is proud of her idea to help Mayumi Mayumi hide behind a pole.png|Kotoha watches as Mayumi's crush walks past The gang eats some Strawberry Melond Bread.png|Kotoha eats her Strawberry Melon Bread with the others Mirai says they'll cheer her on.png|Kotoha listens t Mirai say that she and the others will cheer Mayumi on Kotoha says how much she loves Mirai, Riko and Mourun.png|Kotoha says how much she loves Mirai, Riko and Mofurun Hug Mofurun.jpg|Kotoha hugs Mofurun The girls wonder how to help Mayumi.png|Kotoha wonders how to help Mayumi Mirai and co. encourage Mayumi.png|Kotoha and the others encourage Mayumi Mayumi loses her confidence.png|Kotoha watches Mayumi lose her confidence Kotoha performs a spell.png|Kotoha performs a spell to help Mayumi Mirai and co appear to confort Mayumi.png|Kotoha and the others appear to comfort Mayumi Mirai says they should eat Strawberry Melon Bread.png|Kotoha looks at Mirai as she says that they should eat Strawberry Melon Bread Riko and Kotoha agree to have Strawberry Melon Bread.png|Riko and Kotoha agree to eat Strawberry Melon Bread Mirai and co. walk away from Shakince.png|Kotoha walks away from Shakince Mirai and co watch the spirit return to the carriage.png|Kotoha watches the spirit return to the Rainbow Carriage Kotoha hugs Mirai and Riko mid flight.png|Kotoha hugs Mirai and Riko mid flight Kotohaeatingbread.jpg|Kotoha eating strawberry melon bread Kotoha, Chikurun and Mofurun's cotsumes.jpg|Kotoha dresssed as a unicorn Kotoha as an Egyptian Coffin.png|Kotoha as a coffin Kotoha turns into mummy.png|Kotoha as a mummy Kotoha turn into Sphinx.png|Kotoha as a sphinx MhP39-3.jpg|Kotoha dressed as a alien Las chicas durmiendo al final.jpg|Kotoha sleeping with the girls Mirai and Kotoha's party outfits.jpg|Kotoha at Riko's party The Cures in a new dimension.jpg|Kotoha and the others in space Mirai Riko and Kotoha as they finish cleaning up.jpg|Kotoha holding Mofurun Mirai Kotoha and Mofurun listen to the story.jpg|Kotoha and Mirai After School Studies.jpg|Kotoha with her classmates in Magic School Maho Girls Eyecatch 3.jpg|Kotoha in the third eyecatch The girls go to Magic World.jpg|Kotoha and her friends set to go to the Magic World from No Magic World (49) End of Episode Girls Flying.png|Kotoha flying with the others (47) The girls flying.png|Kotoha flying her broom (45) Back at Magi c School.png|Kotoha flying to Kouchou (29) the trio ready to Henshin.png|Kotoha and the girls ready to transform (28) Chikurun watchng the girls and Orba.png|Kotoha helping Kouchou (27) The Girls arrive on Time.png|Kotoha flying to help Kouchou (25) The girls looking for Kochou.png|Kotoha flying with Mirai and Riko (19) Riko Chasing Jun.png|Kotoha playing with her friends (16) Lets Play a Card Game.png|Kotoha in her pajamas (15) Kyoto Finds the girls (pretending) to Sleep.png|Kotoha pretending to be asleep (12) Mofurun N Chikurun jumping on the Bed.png|Kotoha watching Mofurun and Chikurun (11) The Girls and a slumber party in the dorm.png|Kotoha at the table (8) The Three Off to Magic School.png|Kotoha leaving the No Magic World (7) The Trio Back at No Magic School.png|Kotoha in school Cure Felice Cure Felice Saying her Speech before Her Pose.png|Felice says her introductory phrase Cure Felice.png|Cure Felice Felice is surpirsed by her power.png|Felice is surprised by her own power Felice fighting the Yokubaru.png|Felice fighting the Super Yokubaru Felice holding her Flower Echo Wand.jpg|Felice holds her Flower Echo Wand The pink beam is released.png|Felice performs Emerald Reincarnation Yokubaru firing balloons at Cure Felice.png|Cure Felice sees a barrage of balloons coming towards her Cure Felice created a shield.png|Cure Felice creating a shield to block the Yokubaru Felice prepares to stop the Yokubaru.jpg|Felice prepares to attack the Yokubaru Felice trapped within the Yokubaru.jpg|Felice is trapped within the Yokubaru's claws Felice's wings grow bigger.jpg|Felice's wings begin to expand Felice ith Miracle and Magical.jpg|Felice hovers in the sky with Miracle and Magical Felice perorms Pink Torumaline.png|Felice performs Pink Tourmaline Felice defends the Cures.jpg|Cure Felice defends Miracle and Magical with Pink Tourmaline Maho Girls Group Pose.jpg|The Cures' new finishing pose with Felice Cure Felice dodging Donyokubaru's attack.png|Felice dodging the Donyokubaru's attack Felice blocking the Donyokubaru's attack.png|Felice blocks the Donyokubaru's attack with her Pink Tourmaline spell Felicing telling Miracle and Magical to finish the Donyokubaru.png|Felice tells Miracle and Magical to finish off the Donyokubaru Group Pose Sapphire.jpg|The Cures' finishing pose, Sapphire version (22) Miracle is hit by a Plumber Arrow.png|Felice sees Miracle get hit by plunger arrow (23) Felice kicks Donyokubaru.png|Felice kicks the Donyokubaru (31) Felice Ringed.png|Felice immoblize Group Pose Topaz with Tiny Felice.jpg|The group poses with a still tiny Felice Mofuderella and Ha-chan doing the Ondo.jpg|Tiny Felice and Mofuderella dancing MTPC Everyone doing the ondo.jpg|the Cures and Mofuderella dancing the Ondo Ruby Group Transformation Feat. Cure Felice.png|Ruby group pose with Cure Felice Felice about to fight.jpg|Felice is ready to fight Felice fights Labut.jpg|Felice fights Labut The Cures watch in shock.jpg|Felice watches in shock as their spells fail to defeat Labut Magical is shocked that her spell didn;t work.jpg|Felice watches as Magical's spell fails to work Magical and Felice are blown away.jpg|Felice is blown away with Magical Felice lies aomg the rocs.jpg|Felice lies among the floating rocks Felice wonders why she can do magic without learning.jpg|Felice wonders why she can perform magic without learning how to do so first Felice thinks about her powers.jpg|Felice thinks about how she doesn't know how she got her powers Felice wants to be with the others.jpg|Felice wishes to be with the others The three girls are determined.jpg|Felice shines with power Miracle grabs Felice's hand.jpg|Felice holds Miracle's hand The three girls hold hands.jpg|Felice holds hands with Miracle and Magical Mofurun joins the Cures.jpg|Felice watches as Mofurun joins her and the others The girls look at the Alexandrite.jpg|Felice looks at the Linkle Stone Alexandrite Cure Felice Alexnite Form.png|Cure Felice in her Alexandrite Style form TheOverTheranbowCuressmileatLabut.jpg|Felice poses with the others Pretty Cure Extreme Rainbow.png|Felice performs Extreme Rainbow Group Pose Topaz with Regular Sized Felice.jpg|The Cures pose with Felice in her regular size from episode 32 Felice kicks a soccer ball at the DonYokubaru.png|Felice kicking the ball Felice comes up with a plan.png|Felice coming up with a plan Felice is ready to score.png|Felice ready to score Felice is about to kick the ball.png|Felice about to kick the ball Felice prepares to fight.jpg|Felice prepares to fight Felice and Miracle are shocked.jpg|Felice is shocked by what just happened Miracle and Felice do a double kick.jpg|Felice does a double kick with Miracle Cures prepare to fight.png|Felice is prepared to fight with Miracle and Magical Cures on the ground.png|Felice is defeated with Miracle and Magical Felice and Miracle also power up.png|Felice and Miracle are also angered by his words Felicefighting.jpg|Cure Felice fighting in episode 22 The vision of Deusmast consuming the planets.jpg|Felice and the others Previews Image.jpeg|Preview of Ha-chan's first three forms Sem título.JPG|Preview of Ha-chan as a raijin Ha-chan unicorn.JPG|Preview of Ha-chan as a unicorn Ha-chan snowman.JPG|Preview of Ha-chan as a snowman Ha-chan flower.JPG|Preview of Ha-chan as a flower H.JPG|Preview of Ha-chan as a wolf Ha-chan's fourth revolution.jpg|Preview of Ha-chan's final form MJSA-01195.jpg|Preview of Kotoha on the Vocal Album 1 cover Ha-Chan Scan Leak Normal Outfit.jpg|Leak of Kotoha in her casual outfit Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery